Skylee the Cathog
Skylee is a cat and hedgehog Hybrid known as a Cathog. she is 12 years old with thunder and lightning powers, She is kind to everyone she meets and smart, so smart that she can solve almost any puzzle you put in front of her. She is the Twin sister of Samlee the Cathog. about Skylee (this is from my Stories on DeviantArt) Skylee is a Fan Character made by Karina Crawford A.K.A the GameAngel. Skylee looks like her twin sister, Samlee but she's yellow with blue tips and some people call her a recolor of Samlee/Sonic. but she is meant to look like Samlee as they are twin sisters and Karina wanted Skylee to look like Samlee. Skylee lives in the Game guardians home with her mother/Creator, her twin sister and the other five guardians. Skylee was born on the 14th of August with Samlee the Cathog, making them twins. at 1st Skylee wasn't Samlee's twin but a girl named Danny was Samlee's twin, but when Danny died 6 years ago Karina made Skylee and the two are more close then Samlee was to Danny. Skylee is very shy and doesn't know how to talk to people she doesn't know. Skylee loves to play with her twin sister, her shiny Eevee Diamond and her pink dalmatian named Chloe. she enjoys doing puzzle and helps Samlee in anyway she can, she also enjoys going to the game world and the TV world with all her friends and twin. Special Needs Skylee also has special needs like her twin and her mother being Autism, dyslexia and hypermobility she doesn't have Epilepsy for she had complete control of her powers before Samlee. Her Autism is in the middle of Asperger and severe autism, it's hard to get her into something new that isn't related to what she's already into. She likes all her toys and things to be in the right places, if not she get's really upset and starts to panic. She won't go to bed without her Nala lion toy and her 101 dalmatians blanket, without them she won't be able to sleep and will go to her mum to sleep with her. she sleeps with her Twin in a double bed. Her Dyslexia unables her to read very well, like her mother and Samlee, the words move off the paper or faded away. It scares her to see the words move, so with Karina's help she's getting help with colored lenses when doing homework. Karina also tries to get her to read some words when getting her bedtime story. and her Hypermobility let's her move her body more then other people. She can move her legs, tail, hands and her hips to do tricks with them, like putting her legs behind her head, bend her knee joints backwards and click her hips. She can also twist her hands around and twist them back. Stories Skylee is new to my stories so wasn't in The True GameAngel but is going to be in a lot of Stories with Samlee. Twins of thunder Skylee walks with Bloom to the train that will take Skylee to the Game world and to Ruby-bay School. Skylee asked Bloom if she can take her Shiny Eevee Diamond with her for her 1st day at School, Bloom says yes and the two get to Ruby-bay. Bloom kiss Skylee good-bye and walks off, taking a deep breath, Skylee walks in and finds her classroom, room B. Miss Rose tells everyone in her class that a new girl has came, she opens the door and let's Skylee in. Samlee yells out saying that Skylee is a recolor of herself, in faer Skylee runs off and finds a tree. thinking of her friend flora, Skylee sits under and starts to feel the tree calming her down. Diamoind comes out of her bag and sits on her lap. soon, Samlee runs up to her, she apologizes for yelling at her. Skylee forgives her and asked her if she wants to meet her family, the Winx club. after school the two go to Samlee's home to get Pearl and then the four go to the Game world and finds a train with no name, the train takes them to the TV world and Skylee takes Samlee to the Winx club world. Category:Females Category:Hedgehogs Category:Cats